


Holiday

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “I know you shadowhunters don’t really get the concept of a holiday, but we came here to relax. You’ve earned this, and the world won’t end if you take a few days off. The institute will still be up and running when we get back."





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> MALEC FINALLY GETTING THE BEACH HOLIDAY THEY NEED AND DESERVE

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed for what must have been the hundredth time since they arrived a couple hours ago. 

“Sorry, sorry, I know,” Alec said, grimacing as he continued writing the message.

“I know you shadowhunters don’t really get the concept of a holiday,” Magnus said, sitting up on his towel much like Alec was. “But we came here to relax. You’ve earned this, and the world won’t end if you take a few days off. The institute will still be up and running when we get back, I mean you didn’t leave Jace in charge, I have faith in Isabelle, she’ll handle whatever needs to be handled.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her,” Alec explained, half of his focus still on his phone. “I forgot to tell her when she can find the forms that need to be filled at the beginning of month and-”

“I’m sure she’ll find them,” Magnus said. He wasn’t as much frustrated as he was worried, because the two of them had had a busy couple of months and they were both in desperate need of some time away from New York. Magnus was worried Alec was going to burn himself out if he kept working at this pace.  

“I’m just going to do this, then we can enjoy our holiday,” Alec said and continued to write on his phone.

“And I’m going to do this -” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and making the phone disappear from Alec’s hands. “- so that we can enjoy our holiday.”

Alec looked at Magnus in alarm, “Where did you magic it?”

“Relax, it’s at the hotel,” Magnus said, taking hold of Alec’s hands that were still frozen where they had been holding the phone. “I told Isabelle I would do this, and she promised to send us a fire message in case there was an emergency and we were needed. Jace knows this too.”

Alec seemed to relax at that, his shoulders dropping and his expression melting to a smile. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise,” Magnus assured. “I knew this was going to happen, you’re a hard worker and that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Alec leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips before responding, “I love you too.”

“Good,” Magnus said, pulling away and reaching to take something from behind himself. He tossed a bottle of sunscreen to Alec who caught it skillfully. “Because I need help with this. I don’t want to burn, the healing potion for that tastes horrible.”

Alec laughed as he opened the lid, pouring sunscreen on his hand. “In that case I hope you’ll return the favor.”

And so they were finally able to enjoy the warm beach and the unhurried moments spent there. Magnus didn’t miss the way Alec subconsciously reached for his phone every now and then, but he was happy to notice that as hours went by, he did it less and less often.  


End file.
